tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (what other countries call Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with new a series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions*) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James (red and black*) * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Porter* * Marion* * Timothy* * Gator* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Toad* * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle truck** * The Chinese Dragon* * Express Coaches* * Troublesome Trucks** * Sodor Mail truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) * Scrap Monster* Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * The Mail Van* * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Other boats* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntables** * Pedestrian bridge** * Sodor Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Windmill * Lighthouse * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory* * Sodor Shipping Company * Ffarquhar * Blondin Bridge * Bulgy's Bridge * Boulder Quarry * Owen* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* Trivia *James' wheels are red, when they should be black. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its television series appearance. * One of Peter Sam's models has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart and Paxton's models are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. * The Narrow gauge coaches are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplow File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Surprised Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Thomas File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Gordon File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Gordon File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Wind-up Buzz Buzz File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Buzz Buzz File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party James File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Pink James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee James File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Team colours James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Surprised Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Surprised Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Percy File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Percy File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Choclate Covered Percy File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Metallic Donald File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:Wind-upStepney.jpg|Stepney File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stepehen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Porter File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Marion File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Timothy File:Wind-upGator.jpg|Gator File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam with his old funnel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Diesel Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Shiny Annie Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Shiny Clarabel File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear Metallic Toad File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Metallic S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Wind-UpHector.jpg|Hector File:Wind-upShinyHector.jpg|Shiny Hector File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Red Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Green Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Log truck File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|White-roofed Troublesome Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|Jet engine File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upScrapMonster.JPG|Scrap Monster File:Wind-upMailTruck.jpg|Mail Truck File:Wind-upNewMailCoach.jpg|New mail coach File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Wagon File:Wind-upCircusTentTruck.JPG|Circus Tent Truck File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Coach File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Express Coach File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg Wind-upSpecialCoach.jpg|Special coach Wind-upOrangeCoach.jpg File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upMetallicTerence.jpg|Metallic Terence File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Harold File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upMetallicElizabeth.jpg|Metallic Elizabeth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Kevin File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:Wind-upOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:Wind-UpSalvageBarge.jpg|Salvage Barge File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upBulgy'sBridge.jpg|Bulgy's bridge File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse File:Wind-UpBoulder.jpg|Boulder Quarry File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company File:Wind-upSodorShippingCo..jpg|Original Sodor shipping company File:Wind-upRescueCenter.jpg|Sodor search and rescue centre File:Wind-upDieselworks.jpg|Sodor Dieselworks File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Magic Stage File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise